


Not So Pointless

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, pet trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Is meant to be a second chapter of sorts to moosefrogs First Yuletide In Erebor. What harm could a pet tree cause? A lot of panic, that's what.





	Not So Pointless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Yuletide In Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114068) by [moosefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog). 



It was just a few days after the Yule tree had been set up when Fili found his brother staring thoughtfully at the “pet” tree. They still hadn't explained that misunderstanding to their family. 

“It's just not right Fee.” Kili spoke, not even looking behind him. “We can't just leave it nameless.”

Fili sighed, “Kee it's not going to respond to a name, it's a tree.”

“I know but still it's my pet. Ahha! Treeli, cause it's Kili's tree. That's perfect.” Kili looked much to proud for such an unorignal name. “So Treeli, how have you been? Am I watering you enough? We've all been busy setting up for the celebrations but I'll get uncle Bilbo to come look at you, he's good with plants.”

Fili left, still hearing Kili babble on to the tree. Kili was talking to a tree. 

\-------

A few weeks later a comfy bench and a small table had ended up next to Treeli in front of the window and it was here Fili found himself, talking to a tree. It had been so frustrating trying to get Kili to pay attention, they were princes of a real kingdom now and they needed to act it and learn all the things they'd not really paid attention to when Erebor was just a dream. He told the tree everything, after he'd vented about Kili he found himself confiding his worries about whether he was being a good crown prince. Fili really did feel better and patted the tree when he left. Maybe Kili wasn't so crazy after all. 

 

\--------

Bilbo could often be found sipping a cup of tea with a small pastry sitting on the little table. He had commissioned some small pruners and a fancy watering can that sat under the bench. Kili had already commissioned a new pot with a second base to allow water to leak out but not run all over the floor. Thorin had not been happy to slip on a wet spot. Treeli was turned regularly, whenever Bilbo told someone to do it, so his branches wouldn't grow lopsided. Bilbo often muttered to the tree and stroked it when busy thinking. 

–--

It was past the new year some months when the importance of the tree was truly discovered. Kili came running into the company dinning room, “Treeli is dying!” and the whole room emptied as they all ran to their favorite tree and confidant. It was only then that they all realized they were attached and talked to a tree. Bilbo examined it thoroughly. 

“Kili whatever are you talking about he looks fine.” Bilbo declared after his second go around the tree. 

“Right here, look, he's got a tumor.” Kili pointed to a large bump on one of the branches. 

“That's just a flower bud!” Bilbo exclaimed with relief. “Treeli is perfectly fine.”

There was a collective sigh of relief and the company headed back to enjoy dinner, if everyone had to give Treeli an affectionate pat before they moved on, well all the others did too so it was best left unmentioned. 

It was halfway through dessert that Ori looked up, “Treeli isn't a flowering tree!” There was much murmuring about that. Yet even though Bilbo agreed he was adamant that it was a flower bud. 

“I've seen enough trees bud out come spring that I could tell a flower bud from a mile away.” Bilbo finally said after many arguments. Kili suggested ever so casually that they could ask Tauriel, after all an elf who lived in the forest might know more about trees. It only went to show how attached they all were that instead of disapproving grumbles there were accepting grumbles and a letter was soon written and passed along to a sleepy raven. 

 

– –

Tauriel was there within a week. She was all too happy to be invited to Erebor to care about the reason why. She was brought straight to the tree and greeted enthusiastically by Kili who seemed to have been waiting. There were more growths now about ten in total, and Tauriel was confused. “Those are indeed flower buds, but I don't know how, these types of trees don't flower.” 

The company was happy to hear it was nothing serious but they were all waiting to see what sort of flower it would be. Much to Kili's delight and her own, Tauriel was even asked to stay until Treeli bloomed. She was soon worked into the everyday routine, spending most of the time with Kili. In fact they were just coming back from a small hunting outing when Bilbo and Ori rushed past to the common room. Glancing at each other they hurried to follow, rabbits and small birds still with them. 

Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Thorin, Fili, Dis, and the families were summoned and a small tome was laid open on the table. “We think we found something,” Ori looked at Bilbo “It's just a small paragraph but here it talks about mithril trees. It's always been a myth but it says a flowering tree grown with dwarf magic, green magic, and love. I always thought it was a special kind of tree but what if any tree can become a mithril tree? We have dwarf magic, Bilbo had green magic, and we all gave him love.” Ori and Bilbo looked around expectantly. 

“I think we'll have to wait till it blooms.” Balin finally said. Could it be possible? Did Khazad-dum have a mithril forest not a mithril mine?

–--

Dwalin was the next to cause a ruckus, yelling loudly for everyone to come see the tree. There in the center of a silvery ghost like flower was a small nugget of mithril. 

Perhaps pet trees weren't such a strange idea, they were good listeners after all.


End file.
